


take care of you

by awitchbravestheverge



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonverbal Consent, Praise Kink, mild d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awitchbravestheverge/pseuds/awitchbravestheverge
Summary: Roman is not having a good day, Thomas just wants to take care of him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be part of an ongoing series of oneshots featuring Thomas with all of the sides. They won't all be smutty, but probably a lot of them will be ;)

They were supposed to be brainstorming new video ideas, just the two of them. And even though Thomas hadn't felt truly inspired in weeks, was fully ready to take a break and let himself recuperate a little, he hadn't been able to say no to the desperate hope in Roman's eyes. So they'd set aside an afternoon and a brand new notebook to work with. Roman would toss him a concept and he'd ask questions, point out intersections and inconsistencies, and together they'd map out several rough sketches.

At least, that had been the theory. In practice Thomas had spent the last hour watching from the couch as Roman paced the living room muttering curses and cutting off his sentences before they even fully formed. He'd start talking, then shake his head violently. A laundry list of faults would then spill from his lips featuring words like 'childish, impractical, overdone, impossible, stupid, foolish, ridiculous-'. Worries about the budget, or the sensibilities of the audience, or the risky nature of certain acts. Nothing that Thomas had ever noticed Roman stressing over until this last year.

When Roman started a new thought, and then cut himself off by roughly pulling at his own hair, muttering "No. You idiot! That will never work.." Thomas decided to put an end to it.

"Roman, stop." He tried for gentle but firm, not that that stopped Roman from flinching at the sound of his voice. He stared wide eyed like he'd only just remembered Thomas was in the room. "That's enough. This isn't working."

"No! I can do it." Romans voice trembled. "Just give me a little more time."

"I don't think more time is going to help the situation, buddy. We're both burnt out." He watched as each word seemed to land on Roman like a punch. The creative side paled except for two high spots of color on his cheeks. Tears pooled in his eyes and his hands trembled like leaves in a storm.

"Please.." he choked out, voice thick. "I can, I swear, I just…", he trailed off arms wrapped around himself.

"Oh Roman," Thomas breathed, overwhelmed suddenly with the need to comfort, "Come here please."

Roman drew hesitantly closer, eyeing Thomas's outstretched hand with confusion. When Thomas made a grabbing motion he placed his own hand in it loosely, then let out a small squeak as Thomas pulled him down into his lap. 

"What are you doing?"

"Holding you." Thomas answered simply, as he settled Roman comfortably against him sideways.

"I don't understand…" Roman's voice was small and uncertain, and it broke Thomas's heart.

He threaded a hand into Roman's hair and brought the creative side's forehead to rest against his own. "You're working too hard. You need a break. I need a break." He gently carded his fingers through the hair at the base of Roman's skull.

Roman shivered, and bit his lip. "But we haven't finished anything, we barely started, and Logan has the schedule-"

Thomas hushed him, digging his fingers into the muscles of Roman's neck. He was so tense it was like kneading rock. "Logan will understand, I'll talk to him."

Roman's brow knit and he swayed a little, fighting the relaxation. "But-"

Thomas cut him off my pressing his lips to Roman's, softly at first, then with a little more pressure. He drew Roman's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled lightly, then traced the seam between his lips with the tip of his tongue. Roman made a small, broken noise and melted into the kiss, lips parting to admit him. After a thorough exploration Thomas withdrew, pressing several small kisses to Roman's mouth as he tried to follow.

"No buts." He murmured. "We are taking a break, and I am going to take care of you."

Roman flushed from his ears down to below his collar. "You don't have to." He avoided Thomas's gaze, eyes fixed on where their hands were still clasped.

Thomas pressed a soft kiss to his jaw, hand still resting firm at the nape of his neck. "I know. I want to. You deserve to be taken care of." He revelled in the bitten off whimper his words earned him. "Can you take off your shirt and turn around for me?"  
Roman nodded. "Okay."

He dug around in the cushions as Roman shifted to do so. His hand connected with something and he drew it out triumphantly. It was a bottle of lightly vanilla scented massage oil he'd left down here the last time he and Patton had a spa day. Turning back he found Roman cross legged in front of him, bare from the waist up. The sight made him swallow and hum appreciatively, but Roman's shoulders were hunched up practically to his ears. He definitely needed to do something about that.

He poured some oil into his palms and rubbed it between his hands to warm it. Reaching out he gently smoothed his hands from Roman's shoulder blades up to his hairline and back in one long stroke, then dug his fingers into the spot at the base of his neck again. Roman twitched away and then back into the pressure. When he'd worked out that knot, Thomas moved his thumbs in slow circles out along his shoulders, stopping every time Roman's breath hitched to dig in. In this way he worked out every knot and tight spot he could find until Roman was nearly listing back into him, much more relaxed.

Pressing a soft kiss to one shoulder, Thomas plastered himself against Roman's back and slid his hands around to his chest. There he explored in light long strokes, catching a nipple every so often. Each time it drew a low exhaled moan from Roman's lips. He kissed from the same shoulder all the way up to nibble on the side of Roman's throat. Roman whined a little and his hips twitched up..

Thomas chuckled and tugged at the waistband or Roman's pants. "I think it's time to get rid of these." Roman waived away his pants as Thomas's hauled him backwards. 

He settled Roman on his lap again, facing away still, and with his legs splayed over Thomas's knees. He was still wearing his boxers. Thomas tweaked one nipple, and Roman whined again. "The underwear too please." They were gone in a blink.

Roman was gratifyingly hard, cock flushed and curving upward to rest against his stomach. Thomas had suspected as much, but still, it was nice to have evidence. He ignored it for the time being, pouring more oil and going back to stroking over Roman's chest, pulling at his nipples every so often as Roman squirmed against him, breathless gasps and whimpers pouring from his lips. 

He made his way down to trace swirling patterns over Roman's spread thighs. He massaged and petted and grasped, closer and then withdrawing time and again until Roman was arching into his hand with every pass. "Please," he finally moaned out, "please Thomas, I need… I need you to touch me!"

Thomas poured more oil into his palm and grasped Roman's cock, stroking firmly from base to top. "Of course baby, I've got you."

Roman's relieved moan was practically pornographic. Thomas settled into an easy slow rhythm. Firm strokes with a quick twist on every third one, intent on drawing more of those moans out of the side in his lap. Roman obliged beautifully, rocking his hips and letting himself be vocal. With his other hand, Thomas reached down to cup Roman's balls. He rolled them gently, and pressed them lightly up by turns.

It didn't take long to work Roman up into a panting, writhing mess in Thomas's grasp, trembling just on the edge of release. A moment before he would come, Thomas let go entirely.

"N-nah!" Roman wailed, hands shooting out to latch onto Thomas's wrists and tug. "No, no, please touch me!"

"It's ok baby, It's just for a minute. Breathe for me. I'll get you there eventually, I promise." 

He was confused when Roman sobbed instead, shaking his head and pulling harder. "N-no, not there, just touch me please, please…" Thomas let Roman move his hands, pulling them to his stomach rather than his cock. "Don't let me go."

"Oh." Thomas whispered reverently, tightening his arms around Roman and burying his nose in his hair. "Oh of course not, love. I've got you, I swear. I'm right here." He gentled Roman by pressing kisses to his neck, cheeks, shoulders, wherever he could reach. When his breathing settled down Thomas once again began to stroke him, but this time he left one arm in an iron grip around his waist.

"So good for me." He crooned into Roman's ear. "Thank you for telling me what you needed." His kisses to Roman's neck slowed, involved more tongue and teeth, little love bites between praises. "You deserve so much love, Roman. You work so hard for all of us. I just want to make you feel good. Give you what you need. Will you let me?"

Roman stuttered out a long drawn out moan. "Yeah-yes. Please.."

"Relax for me. Just like that. So good." Thomas punctuated each sentence with another love bite, suckling softly at the juncture between Roman's neck and shoulder.

Roman was sobbing out little "Ah!" noises with each stroke, each bite. "Ah- I'm- I'm close!"

Thomas moved his hand from Roman's cock to his thigh, and Roman wailed again, although less desperately this time. His head lolled back onto Thomas's shoulder and he panted, trying to slow his breathing. Thomas petted his thighs, his hip, placed his hand over his heart to calm him, never once loosening his grip around Roman's waist.

"You're doing so well, Roman. It's gonna be worth the wait. I promise" Thomas went back to playing with his nipples again, pulling, tweaking, stroking in light swirling motions. He worked his way back down Roman's body, enjoying every whimper, moan, and squeak he could coax out of the side in his arms. Waiting until Roman was writhing again before he finally touched his cock.

When he started up his rhythm again he nudged Roman's cheek with his nose. Roman turned into it almost instinctively and Thomas captured his mouth with a kiss. He licked into Roman and nipped at his tongue, sucked on his lower lip and sank his teeth into it. He ravaged Roman's mouth with the same attention he was paying to his cock until Roman broke the kiss to pant against his mouth. "Close, so close."

This time when Thomas stopped Roman just sagged back into him, still whimpering with every touch on his undoubtedly sensitive skin. They continued like this for a long while. Thomas was so focused on Roman that he was completely unaware of the passage of time. Roman was slowly losing his ability to do anything but whimper and whine softly at the crests and recessions of pleasure. He was practically boneless in Thomas's lap, held up only by the knees keeping his legs spread and Thomas's grip tight around his waist.

"Look at you." Thomas whispered in awe sometime after the seventh time he'd brought Roman back from the edge. Tears streaked Roman's cheeks and he gasped, mouth open and red and swollen from kissing. He sobbed as Thomas twisted one of his nipples. "So beautiful. So good for me. You're perfect, Roman." He gripped Roman's cock once more, hand slick with more massage oil. 

Roman moaned, a broken hiccuping sound. "Please..it's too much… I need…", he sobbed out.

"Alright baby, you can come this time. You've been so good. Just let go and let me take care of you." Thomas tightened his grip, and added a twist to every stroke.  
He got in maybe ten more strokes before Roman keened, arching up in Thomas's hold and spilling hot streaks of white over Thomas's hand and his own stomach and chest. It went on for a full minute and when it was over Roman collapsed back down, shoving clumsily at Thomas's hand where he was stroking him through the aftershocks.

"Ok, enough, stop." He gasped out.

Thomas wrapped both arms around his waist and pressed kisses into his sweat soaked hair. "You ok?"

Roman hummed agreeably. "More than. I don't know if you left me enough energy to return the favor, though."

"Don't worry about that." Thomas chuckled, shifting Roman so he was resting against the couch. He smiled at Roman's pout and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be right back." He pressed his water bottle into Roman's hands. "Drink this for me."

When he came back from the bathroom with a washcloth the water bottle was empty and Roman was drowsing. He stirred and smiled sleepily while Thomas cleaned him gently and then tossed the rag on the coffee table. He barely even tensed as Thomas leaned down to scoop him up princess style.

"Where are we going?" He mumbled around a yawn.

Thomas rolled his eyes fondly. "Upstairs, where the bed is. Sleeping on the couch is bad for your back."

"But what about the video ideas.?"

"Nuh-uh. Nap time now." Thomas said firmly.

Roman was quiet for a moment, then, "You'll stay with me, right?"

"Of course I will." He brushed another kiss to Roman's forehead. "I did say I was going to take care of you."


End file.
